Sunshine Daisies
by wanonymous
Summary: Red X plays Cupid with the Titans as he complicates the love triangle with a song.


**Sunshine Daisies**

 _The birds can flock together as much as they want, but she goes back to me in the end._

Red X was out to play with the Titans again.

"Not even going to let me off with this crown, jewel?" He snickers at his own joke, dodging flying random objects engulfed in black being thrown his way. The sorceress responsible, as usual, doesn't give him an amused response. In fact she doesn't give him any response – also as per usual. The thief turns to Starfire and a green bison charging towards him at a dangerously close proximity, hoping they can block his best escape route as Raven attacks from the rear. To either side of X, Robin and Cyborg charge ahead, respective weapons at the ready.

"Titans, go!"

"This is the best you can do?" He mocks, an eyebrow raising at the team's strategy just as another mailbox flies past him – or rather accurately, flies right at the place where he was just milliseconds ago – and smacks Beast Boy square in the snout. Starfire risks a second to look at him, another to react, and yet a third to get back in the game as dozens of glowing green orbs aim for the master thief in question. Red X half-dances, half-wiggles his way around them. "Hey, I remember this one song about bright things!" He pipes up just as Cyborg's cannon is fully locked and loaded. "Just—" he swiftly swoops low in front of the half-robot and grabs the cannon, kicking Cyborg for extra momentum as he swings him down, the cannon firing at a panicked Starfire. "Give me a second, lovebirds." He grins at the two remaining Titans.

Robin holds his bo staff at the ready, and Raven levitates dozens more of trash cans, street lamps, fire hydrants, and mailboxes around them. "I can sing, I promise." He taps his foot impatiently, trying to remember the tune and the lyrics to such song. "You could sing along, too, if you want, bird boy."

Robin doesn't even need to signal the empath; she knows when to strike.

The objects instantly zoom towards X, leaving no space for air whatsoever, as they continue to crush the criminal in place. Robin readies himself, hoping they've bought time for the others to recover. As the dust clears, Raven is the first to hear it.

" _You are my sunshine,"_ X sings, perched on top of a fire hydrant, frustratingly unscathed, _"My only sunshine."_ His head bobs slowly to the soft melody of the music, not at all matching with the combative atmosphere he was enshrouded in. Raven narrows her eyes.

X gets off the dust pile and skips mockingly towards the half-demon floating in front of him. Robin blocks his path, swinging the metal rod at him. Behind the two birds, Starfire shoots a stream of orbs, covering up Robin's blind spots. X grabs his own staff and directs Robin's movements closer to the Tameranian princess' shots. _"You make me happy—"_

"That's just creepy, dude! Cut it out!" Beast Boy charges in next, adopting a ram this time. Behind him, Cyborg's already up, this time using his fists. "Ain't it ever." He groans, disgusted at how the thief throws himself at his sister figure of a teammate. Red X jabs Robin in the stomach as he catapults over the green ram and lands feet first on Cyborg's chest. _"When skies are gray."_

X barely dodges another stream of orbs from Starfire as Raven's rain of objects continues to plague him. The two girls barely leave any blind spots despite the misshapen condition of the objects the empath was aiming at him. _"You'll never know, dear, how much he loves you,"_

The thief shoots out his special x-shaped weapons, exploding on contact with Starfire's face and blowing the mailbox Raven used as a shield back at her, knocking her backwards as well.

At least she thought she'd been knocked back.

Raven opens her shut eyes to see the bright red mask of their wanted criminal, and the empath finally registers the warmth of his body on her side, and the two arms that snake under her, saving her from the fall. She looks, dumbfounded at the weird turn of events, at Red X, who was looking at Robin – frozen in place as well. Raven turns to her leader as he stands petrified, unsure of his next move with his most valuable member in a compromising position.

The final words of the nursery rhyme click in Raven's mind before he even speaks.

Under his mask, Red X smiles. "Finish the lyrics, _Robin_."

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

* * *

Well this was a fun spontaneous child made at half past one in the morning! I dunno if you guys can picture the fighting scenes, but they did look kinda cool in my head. This is also my first Teen Titans fanfic. Also, I used to ship RobRae so bad and then I read about RedRae (is that what it's called?) in FFN. End result, my heart was torn. So I did this. RobRaeRed. Haha. Tell me what you think. :3

-wanonymous


End file.
